A Day in the Life of the Uzumaki Family
Synopsis Boruto looks after a bedridden Himawari while Hinata goes pick up her medicine. Boruto recalls a previous occasion Himawari had a rough time, and recalls when Naruto became Hokage. Naruto had arrived drunk late from celebrating with his friends the night before his inauguration. The next morning, Boruto jumps on him to wake him up when Himawari is unable to do it. Hinata leaves to pick up Naruto's formal wear, as the seamstress, who made the formal attire of every previous Hokage, still isn't done with it. At the inauguration venue, Kakashi expresses relief at passing on the mantle of Hokage. Hinata arrives, but Naruto hasn't, so she goes back home to check on him. At home, Boruto and Himawari fight over a teddy bear, and end up tearing it apart. Himawari, angered beyond reason, awakens her Byakugan, and moves in to attack Boruto. Seeing a terrified Boruto, Naruto puts himself between them, getting himself knocked out. At the inauguration, Kakashi and Shikamaru have Konohamaru transform into Naruto to get the event underway; down in the crowd, only Iruka sees through the ruse. Hinata finds Naruto unconscious at home with his tenketsu closed, and wonders who might have done it. Upstairs, Himawari finds Boruto hidden in a closet. In the present, Boruto thinks on his resentment at Naruto for spending little time at home ever since becoming Hokage. He also fumes that he has not come to check on Himawari, but Naruto ironically arrives at that moment to see her. Boruto notices his Hokage cloak is inside out, and is secretly glad Naruto came home. Boruto and Naruto fight over what Himawari should eat, and Hinata puts them both outside. Naruto invites Boruto to eat with him, and takes him to Ramen Ichiraku, where they are greeted by Ayame. As they wait for their ramen, the two look at a newscast about an upcoming Five Kage meeting. Boruto asks if Naruto is going to be busy again, and he tells him not to worry. Chōji and Chōchō arrive for an eating competition, hoping to beat the record for the most bowls of ramen eaten, and Boruto envies their rapport. Before leaving, the two Uzumaki notice the Akimichi ending the contest at a draw, with neither beating the record holder's score. On the way out, Naruto is forced to reveal that the holder of the ramen eating record is Hinata. At home, Hinata sees a picture of Naruto's inauguration and recalls the end of that day, when she discussed Himawari's Byakugan and Naruto's new dreams with him. Trivia * After Naruto and Boruto look towards Hinata in fear, when their argument is interrupted, Naruto's bandaged arm is partially seen with skin. * Adult Swim's English dub broadcast of this episode strangely cuts out the beginning scene before the opening plays, despite that not happening to other episodes. This could have simply been a master control room error, since Toonami's programming block runner Jason DeMarco has took to Twitter to address other broadcasting mistakes that have occurred on the block before. Credits pt-br:Boruto - Episódio 18: Um Dia na Vida da Família Uzumaki